


winter dreams

by winter_mao_flower



Series: Nayuren Week 2020 [4]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter dates, pure fluff, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: To have something more important than practicing and seizing the world with his voice...Nayuta didn't think it was possible
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Nayuren Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022374
Kudos: 49





	winter dreams

Nayuta leaned against the wall in the alleyway, rapidly tapping his foot as he swiped back and forth on his phone- pretending to be occupied with  _ something  _ so that people wouldn’t bother him. He heard whispers of people asking each other if it was really him, Gyroaxia’s vocalist, and every time someone tried to talk to him, he would pretend he got a call. This successfully got people to leave him alone, but...

Damn it. Where was Ren?

He heard fast footsteps approaching him, the snow from last night crunching as the other ran. Finally. He put his phone away as he looked up, seeing his boyfriend wrapped in...a large coat that looked like it engulfed him and a scarf that’s almost as fluffy as his hair. Actually, how many layers did he put on anyway?

“Nayuta-kun. Sorry for being late.”

There was also snow on Ren’s head. Compared to Nayuta where he could be considered...not cute, Ren was incredibly cute. He sighed and pulled a mildly annoyed face, but there were hints of a smile that Ren probably noticed before he brushed off the snow off of his fluffy hair.

His boyfriend could easily tell what he was feeling and communicated with him well, and it made it easier for him to not have to explain himself all the time. Considering that it was easy to misunderstand him and his intentions...he was grateful.

Ren tilted his head as he was brushing the snow off of his head for him and it vaguely- very vaguely reminded him of a puppy. “...cute.” Nayuta mumbled softly.

“Huh? Nayuta-kun did you say something?”

Upon realizing that he said that out loud, he quickly covered up. “I said it was about time.” Yes, that was a very smooth cover up, maybe he sounded a little too annoyed just now, but this was fine.

“Ah...sorry again.” Ren had a frown as he rubbed the back of his neck and he almost instantly regretted his earlier words. This was not, in fact, fine.

“Well, it doesn't matter. At least you're here now.”

“...Yeah!” Ren had a smile back on his face again and Nayuta can feel his heart flip. 

He wasn't used to this...happy feeling whatsoever. In fact, he's a little amazed by Ren for wanting to deal with the mess that was him. His emotions had been repressed for so long he didn't know how to act around him, so he really was just a huge mess around him. But, he was always being amazed by Ren recently...no, not just recently. His boyfriend really was just...amazing.

If only he could vocalize that properly to him. He always got embarrassed about even thinking of saying it directly to Ren.

Before he could become annoyed at himself, he nodded towards the karaoke place. “So? Aren't we gonna sing?”

“We will!” Ren's smile was bright - a little too bright actually - as he grabbed Nayuta's hand and practically dragged him off to the place.

“Hey!- You don't have to drag me. The place isn't going anywhere you know.”

A soft giggle left his lips. “I want to sing with you as quickly as possible!”

There was no stopping Ren when he got like that. It wasn't like he was going to stop him either- because they rarely got time to themselves now. With both of their bands’ growing popularity and the Live Royal Fes, it made sense that they both wanted to surpass each other and focus on their preparations.

(And he might not say anything, but he's proud of Ren for coming this far. Of course, by no means does he want to lose, even to his boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he can't be proud of his growth.)

He also liked singing with Ren. It wasn't like he was going to lose out by going to karaoke with him. Nayuta only had things to gain here, being able to spend time with Ren and sing with him on their day off together.

(But most importantly, it was because he couldn't say no. If he did, Ren would look at him with such bright and hopeful eyes Nayuta would have no choice to accept.)

“Yes a karaoke room for two...Huh? What are you guys doing here?” Ren's questioning voice made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked to see who was there and- ah. The other Argonavis members.

“We could say the same to you. Weren't you gonna go…” Wataru trailed off before seeing Nayuta. They both glanced at each other for half a second and Wataru shook his head. “Well, nevermind. You both love singing so much so I guess we shouldn't be surprised.”

“Aha…Yeah.” Ren laughed a little awkwardly. “Singing is fun, to both me and Nayuta-kun.”

“Nanahoshi, let's hurry and go already.”

“Huh?” Banri blinked. “You still call him 'Nanahoshi’? Even when you're that close? I thought you'd at least call him by his first name.”

He squinted at him, annoyance seeping into his voice. “What's it to you?” Nayuta was going to say more, but he felt Ren gently squeeze his hand, causing him to only look away with a small “tch.”

“Let's go, Nayuta-kun.” He looked at his band members with a smile. “I'll see you guys later!”

“Yeah, we'll see you later.”

When they got in their karaoke room, Ren hummed softly as he picked out the Star Five song again. To be honest, Nayuta didn’t really get the whole...sentai thing Ren was so into. But if it made him happy, it was fine he guessed.

_ “You still call him ‘Nanahoshi’? Even when you’re that close? I thought you’d at least call him by his first name.” _

Nayuta paused as he remembered Banri’s words. He slowly looked up at Ren who was- undoubtedly enjoying himself. To be honest, it had been a habit to say ‘Nanahoshi’ instead of ‘Ren’ because he was denying his feelings before- until he couldn’t. Readjusting to call him Ren instead...

(He remembers dim lights and closed spaces, speakers playing some sort of pop song in the background. Remembers Ren wanting to talk to him alone and the nervous expression on his face. Nayuta remembers Ren's soft lips on his own. There was the taste of something sweet on Ren’s lips and he didn’t know whether it was something the other drank or Ren himself. He-)

“Nayuta-kun?” 

Ah shit, he was too deep in thought.

Ren waved his hand in front of his face. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head, both as a sign that nothing was wrong and to get the kiss out of his head for now. “It's nothing. Let's sing the next song together.”

Ren nodded, his eyes sparkling and bright and his words genuine. “Mn! I like singing with you, Nayuta-kun.”

He fought the urge to slam his head against the wall. Why was Ren so cute- he didn’t get it. He just didn’t get it.

They sang together and the energy was almost the same as the first time they sang on stage. Except they were more familiar with each other and their voices blended together more smoothly. They were also...having fun (he’d never thought that he’d be having “fun” like this for a long time if at all), so there was no need to pour everything into their singing as if they were on stage.

There was no need, and yet they both sang with all their hearts anyway. Because that was just the type of people they were.

After their karaoke session, they went to go eat at a restaurant, it wasn’t anything too fancy and the food was good (they received some stares from people who recognized them, but no one dared to approach after Nayuta “happened” to glare in their direction, much to Ren’s apparent amusement).

“Nayuta-kun, you’re scaring them.”

“That’s the point.” He didn’t want anyone interrupting his time with Ren- it wasn’t like they got to do this very often together and he wanted to spend as much uninterrupted time with his boyfriend as possible.

Ren laughed softly- it was soft and- god even his laugh was melodic huh. He gently placed his hand on Nayuta’s. “Nayuta-kun, you’re cute.”

“H-Huh?!” Nayuta turned to face Ren, his face scrunching up in...both confusion and mild annoyance at being called cute. “I don’t think ‘cute’ would be something used to describe me.”

“No, Nayuta-kun is very cute!”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!” Ren smiled. “You’re like a cat! A very cute cat.”

What the fuck? He felt heat rise to his face as he covered his face with his hand in a mildly desperate attempt to hide his now red cheeks. “Shut up.” He didn’t say it with ill intent nor malice though, just...embarrassment. God. Since when did  _ he  _ get embarrassed? Now, apparently.

Their food came and their meal was relatively uneventful after that. Both of them kept glancing at each other, and when their eyes met, a small smile was shared between them. There was no one that interrupted their meal either, and Nayuta’s glad that people have gotten the hint to not disturb them at all.

And then it was time to pay. He quickly took the check before Ren could, fully planning on paying for their meal himself.

Ren frowned, “Nayuta-kun, let me pay for it.”

“No.”

“Nayuta-kun…” His boyfriend puffed out his cheeks and oh god no he was being cute again. “You always pay whenever we go out…”

He took out his wallet, keeping the check on his side. “And?”

“...please let me pay this time?”

Nayuta closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Do not give in Nayuta. You will  _ not  _ give in to Ren’s pout and puppy eyes. You can say ‘no’ Nayuta. Repeating these phrases to himself, he looked at Ren again, planning on giving the proper response of ‘no, I’m paying’ before seeing his pout and- he suddenly forgot everything including his resolve to pay. God dammit.

Whenever they weren’t singing, it seemed like Nayuta was always weak to Ren. Maybe it was because he didn't know how to handle these feelings inside his chest...hmph. Well it was fine, he guessed. Sighing, he handed the check over to Ren and put his wallet away. “Fine. You can pay.  _ This time. _ ”

Ren brightened up almost immediately and Nayuta’s almost convinced his boyfriend is doing this on purpose. Almost.

After leaving the restaurant, they went to Nayuta's place.

As soon as they arrived, Ren quickly put his coat and scarf on the rack nearby, taking off his shoes as well, before he practically jumped into Nayuta's bed, hiding under the covers.

“...What are you doing?”

Ren’s voice came out muffled. “It's cold.”

Nayuta sighed and put up his own coat and scarf before going to the kitchen, making some hot chocolate for Ren. It was a good thing Kenta gave him some hot chocolate packets he guessed. It wasn’t like Nayuta drank hot chocolate himself - if he wanted a warm drink he’d get coffee - but he figures Ren would like the hot chocolate.

Once he was done quickly making the drink, he walked over to Ren, who was still wrapped under his blankets. The only sign he was even there being the puff of fluffy blue hair sticking out from the covers. He placed the mug on the bedside table and gently nudged his boyfriend.

“Hey,” He paused and hesitated for half a second before continuing. “Ren.” His voice was a little rougher than he intended it to be, unused to saying Ren's first name.

“...” Ren peaked out from under the covers with wide eyes. “Say that again.”

“Huh?”

“My...name. Nayuta-kun can you say my name again?”

“...Ren.” He said it softer this time. Quieter.

“...Mn.” Ren sat up, the blanket still wrapped around him, his cheeks flushed pink. He looked pleased- happy. “Thank you.”

Nayuta took the mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Ren. “...Here.”

“Thank you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren carefully took the mug and blew on the hot chocolate to cool it down a little before taking a sip.

“You were cold...that’s all.” He glanced away, taking out his phone and bluetooth earbuds. “You want to listen?”

“Yeah!”

  
Nayuta handed him one and waited for him to put it in before pressing play on his phone.

That  _ might _ have been a mistake.

He forgot that he had been listening to Starting Over on repeat before meeting up with Ren. Nayuta liked hearing their voices together- he wanted to sing with Ren more often. But, they were in separate bands and they were rivals...and lovers- but they were also rivals on stage. So they couldn’t perform very often- he can actually count the times they’ve actually performed together on one hand.

“Nayuta-kun...you miss performing this song together too, huh?” Ren smiled at him and finished his hot chocolate, placing it to the side. “Do you want to...sing it now?”

“Huh? Now? I thought you were cold.”

“Won’t we get heated up by singing this song anyway?”

“...Tch.” Ren wasn’t wrong. This song was “their” song and they always performed it to their fullest, whether it was on stage or just practicing. Even if they were trying to go easy, they never did, and would always end the song sweating and breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths...now he was in the mood to sing too.

When Ren got like this, his pure  _ need  _ for singing was infectious. Honestly, Nayuta wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s what made Ren,  _ Ren _ . 

“Nayuta-kun?”

The corner of his mouth turned upward as he looked at his boyfriend. “You want to sing right, Ren?” 

“I want to sing!” Ren’s eyes were bright and filled with excitement, and he too, couldn’t help but feel the start of an adrenaline rush.

This feeling...it sure was familiar. A small smile appeared on his face as he played the instrumental of the song and they sang. There were some things that were different when they sang, and other things that were the same.

Bursts of color appeared in his vision even though they weren’t on stage. They didn’t mix, but they were their own bright reds and blues. They overlapped, but didn’t change color- no, they wrapped around each other instead. As if saying that even though they were so different, they were able to be together while being their own person and striving to surpass one another...yeah. 

This was a good feeling.

Once the song was over, they looked at each other, both their eyes bright and intense, before a grin crept upon both their faces.

“Nayuta-kun, that was really good!”

“Yeah. But we can do even better than that.”

“Yeah! You’re right.” Ren jumped as he got a sudden text, checking his phone. “Yuuto wants to know when I'll be going back tonight…” He looked at Nayuta, a wide eyed expression on his face. “Nayuta-kun...Am I going back?”

What the fuck.

“Why are you asking  _ me  _ if you’re going back there?” He was still in the high of singing Starting Over with Ren, and being asked that gave him severe whiplash. His mind ran in two different directions upon being asked that and he doesn’t know what to think. Maybe he should just stop thinking.

“Because I’m here right now…? Do you want me to go back Nayuta-kun?”

Why was Ren looking at him like that. Why was this happening. Why him. What the fuck was going on right now.

“...What do  _ you  _ want to do?”

“...would it be fine? If I stayed over for tonight?” Ren held the blankets close to himself. “I want to stay with you longer...is that too selfish?”

Nayuta has never wanted to slam his head into the wall and scream as much as he did right now. He loved Ren a lot, he really did- but it was during moments like these where he’s convinced his boyfriend wants to drive him insane.

In a strained voice, he responded. “No...you can stay. It’s what you want.”

Ren’s eyes brightened immediately. He wants to know why his boyfriend had such a profound effect on him. It was probably the fact that he was very deeply in love with him, but...ugh. Feelings were hard. Especially when you've suppressed them for years. They always came in such intense waves.

“I’ll get the shower ready for you.” In an attempt to clear his head, he went to go prepare the shower for Ren.

And then he realized.

If Ren was staying over, he'd have to share his clothes with him. Nayuta thinks he's just burying himself deeper into the ground. Of course, it wasn't the  _ first  _ time Ren had to stay over and do this but he couldn't control his emotions very well around him (he could never control his emotions well around Ren) and seeing his boyfriend in his clothes...he liked that a lot, actually. Ren didn’t look too bad in red.

Shaking his head aggressively to snap himself out of his thoughts, he turned on the water and waited for it to turn warm, and once it did, he went back to Ren, who was securely wrapped in the blankets on his bed. An amused smile made its way onto his face.

“Are you that comfortable in my bed?”

“Yeah, it’s warm and smells like you...” Ren gave him a tiny smile as he pulled the blankets closer to himself. “It's also very nice and comfy.”

Nayuta genuinely wants to know if there's a god out there that both hates and loves him. He was quiet as he walked over to Ren, his fist clenched.

“Nayuta-”

He grabbed at the collar of Ren's shirt, pulling him up and leaning in close. “Shut up.” 

Before Ren could respond, Nayuta crashed their lips together in a kiss that might've been a little too aggressive but his boyfriend didn't seem to mind. In fact- as if this were a challenge, Ren responded just as aggressively-it almost surprised him, or maybe it did, because Ren pulled him down onto the bed while they were kissing and he felt  _ hot.  _ It was like the cold winter air that had been there didn't exist anymore and there was only their heat. Just like their colors when singing, bursts of red and blue wrapped around each other for a few seconds before they parted, both of their faces varying shades of red and pink.

Ren gently placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, speaking softly and pouring all his love into his words, “Nayuta-kun...I love you.”

And Nayuta could never get used to that. The feeling of being loved and wanted by someone like Ren. Ren had a lot of people who loved him, but Nayuta had always been alone. Or...tried to be alone. He still needed to get used to the fact that he  _ wasn't  _ alone.

“...I love you too, Ren.” It came out even softer and quieter than Ren's proclamation of love and maybe it was a little weaker because he wasn't used to showing such a soft side to himself, but-

Ren leaned up to kiss him again - it was a more gentle kiss - snapping him out of his thoughts and Nayuta swears his face got redder. But he wasn’t one to be outdone and he kissed back just as gently. What he wasn’t expecting, was for Ren to move them to where  _ he  _ was on top and bit his lip. So this was the mood Ren was going for. Not bad.

And then he remembered that the shower was still running.

Nayuta carefully pushed Ren away, glancing away as he saw the pout on Ren’s face. “...The shower is ready. You can get ready to sleep and borrow my clothes for tonight. They’re in the bottom drawer.”

“Ah.” Ren blinked - like he forgot that he was going to shower in the first place (he probably did) - and moved off of Nayuta to stand up. “Thanks, Nayuta-kun.”

“No problem.”

Ren went to take some clothes out of Nayuta's drawers before going into the restroom to shower. But, a few moments later, Ren peaked out the restroom door. “Um...Nayuta-kun. Do you...want to shower together?”

Nayuta almost fell off the bed. How the fuck does he respond to that? It took a few moments before he finally gritted his teeth as he responded. “...No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? The warm water might run out…”

“It’s fine. Really. Maybe some other time.”

“Ah, okay.” Ren went back into the restroom.

Nayuta was...still reeling from the fact that Ren asked if they wanted to shower together...why would he ask him that? He had his face in his hands. God dammit. At least he was left alone with his thoughts now.

That is, until Ren's phone rang. The name that showed up was Yuuto's...oh. Ren probably didn't respond to his texts. Yuuto was probably losing his mind or something right now, thinking of all the worst case scenarios even though they knew that Nayuta was with him. Actually, it might’ve been  _ because  _ Nayuta was with him that Yuuto was worried. Worried that he was going to “taint their precious vocalist.” What a joke- Ren may look innocent but by no means did that mean he was  _ actually  _ as innocent as everyone thought.

Nayuta almost wants to let the phone keep ringing just to mess with Yuuto.

But he doesn't, because he’s feeling a little nice, and he picks up the phone. He doesn't need a whole search party for his boyfriend and he doesn’t need Argonavis breaking down the damn door just because they were concerned for Ren, who was currently humming in the shower. Imagine walking into that. A sigh escaped his lips as he answered the phone, immediately hearing Yuuto's worried voice.

“Ren? Ren! Are you okay?! You didn't answer my texts-”

“Shut up you're too noisy.”

“...Nayuta.”

He almost snorted at the immediate change in tone. “Yeah, it's me. Ren's here. He's taking a shower so he can't answer the phone right now. He wanted to stay here and no I’m not keeping him here by force. Now that you know where he is and that I’m here to keep him safe you don’t have to worry. Goodbye.”

“Wai-”

Nayuta hung up.

Putting Ren’s phone to the side, he got his own clothes and prepared to take a shower for when his boyfriend was done. He sighed as he held his towel and clothes, not realizing that Ren was done showering until he appeared in front of him a few moments later.

“Nayuta-kun, I heard you talking.” Ren’s hair was still a little wet, the towel laying around his neck.

Nayuta put his stuff to the side to take the towel and dry Ren’s hair for him. “It was Yuuto. He was worried since you didn’t respond to his texts.”

“Ah, I see. Sorry for making you do that…”

“Tch. I just didn’t want them to think you were in danger...that’s all.” He finished drying off his boyfriend’s hair, giving it a ruffle after he was done. “There.”

Ren smiled. “Thank you, Nayuta-kun.”

“...It’s nothing. You can get comfortable again.”

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth afterwards, making sure to dry his hair thoroughly before tossing the towel into the basket. He’d probably have to wash those later tonight or first thing in the morning huh. Whatever.

Nayuta saw Ren comfortably wrapped in his blankets once again, his eyes closed...but the lights were still on. “Hey, Ren. Are you planning to sleep now?”

Ren yawned at the question, “Mmm...yeah, I’m sleepy.”

“Then turn off the lights.” Nayuta grumbled before turning off the lights himself, using his phone light to find his way to the bed and immediately join Ren under the covers. He hesitated for a second before wrapping Ren in his arms, though he was more stiff than he wanted to be.

“...Hehe.” Ren gently pet his head, in the space between the two tufts of his hair (that Ren said, resembled cat ears), and he immediately relaxed into Ren’s arms. It had an instant effect on him. Nayuta didn’t know how to feel about his only weak spot being the place between the two tufts of his hair and how it made him relax and limp almost instantaneously. “Nayuta-kun, today was fun.”

“...glad you had fun.”

“I want to spend more time with you, but we have to go back to practicing tomorrow huh…” Despite his words, he didn’t sound too bummed out. Nayuta knew exactly why. Because he loved singing and practicing. Because he wanted to stand on stage and face their fans again. Because he wanted to find the chance to meet Nayuta on stage again.

“We’ll meet together on stage and you like singing anyway...you still have to catch up to me you know…” He yawned and felt himself start to drift off the more Ren petted his head. As much as he tried to keep his eyes open and stay awake...he couldn’t help but yawn softly.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll work hard to catch up to you. I’ll make sure of it.”

“...good. Get stronger and stronger...” Nayuta closed his eyes and felt himself drifting to sleep. “...night, Ren.”

“Good night, Nayuta-kun.”

That night, he dreamt of warmth.

He dreamt of singing on stage with Ren and looking into his eyes as they performed, his soul bare for Ren to see in his singing. The audience- they were cheering them on, but they didn’t know the meaning of his emotions in the songs they sang together. The way he showed Ren everything through his song- it was a little too much. A little overwhelming. A little... _ too  _ exposing. He couldn’t control it.

But Ren- he responded in turn- he always did. Ren showed him everything through his song and voice as well. His love for Nayuta, his joy of being able to sing, his gratefulness. Everything. It was here that their colors blended. Where vivid red and blue became a bright purple with outlines of the same red and blue. It was pretty. He almost didn’t want to leave.

And then he did.

Nayuta slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from his dream, shaking his head as he checked his phone and seeing at least five missed calls from Kenta. Not properly registering everything yet, he checked Ren’s phone while the other was sleeping, seeing ten missed calls from various Argonavis members. It wasn’t that late and practice didn’t start until later, so he didn’t understand the rush.

He put their phones further away and felt Ren move. His boyfriend slowly blinked at him and rubbed his eyes. “Good morning Nayuta-kun…”

“Morning. We’ve got a whole bunch of missed calls but it’s not practice time, right?”

“...Mn. Practice isn’t until later...no lives either…”

“...”

They both called back their respective groups just in case.

Kenta, “Nayuta where are you? Aren’t you usually the first one in the practice room even though it’s not until later? You’d be singing your throat out by now, everyone else is worried.”

“...Tch. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay- you’re not sick or anything right?”   
  


“Do you think I’d let that stop me? See you in ten minutes.” He hung up and turned around to see Ren practically tripping his way around his place. “...Ren, what happened?”

“Emergency live! Fifteen minutes! Ue...I didn’t know about this if I did…!” Ren practically threw himself into the restroom and once Nayuta realized what was going on, he jumped out of bed and grabbed a few of his clothes before tossing it to Ren.

“Hey, I’ll take you there so hurry up.”

A mumbled “thank you!” was said in response and Nayuta also got himself ready to go out, haphazardly tossing his clothes from before onto the bed. Ren came out as he was changing but they didn’t have time to get flustered. It was as if they were in high school again and they were running late to class.

They ran out the building and Nayuta tossed his motorcycle helmet to Ren as they both got on. “Where’s the venue?”

“Um um…!” Ren fumbled with his phone. “Oh! It’s not too far away from here!”

Upon receiving the location name, Nayuta made sure Ren was secure before driving off. When they arrived, they barely made it and the other Argonavis members had looks of relief on their faces.

“Alright, the live is about to start soon- At least you made it in time.” Wataru smiled before looking at Nayuta. “Thanks for bringing him here.”

Nayuta crossed his arms. “...Tch. I didn't want him to be late for the live, that's all.”

“Mn! Thank you Nayuta-kun!- ah, sorry for taking your practice time away…”

“Just get in there and perform already. The audience is waiting for you.”

“Right! Bye Nayuta-kun!” Ren waved to Nayuta as he drove off.

Once Nayuta arrived at practice, Kenta whistled softly. “You're pretty late in your standards. That was way more than ten minutes.”

“Shut up. I had something to take care of.”

“Something more important than practice?” Reon blinked as he asked the question.

“Yeah something more important than practice. Now let's hurry up and start already.” Nayuta glared at them and they all raised their eyebrows in doubt, but went to start practicing anyway.

...Something more important than practice, huh...he'd never thought he'd see the day where he said that. All his life he’s always been practicing. Always striving to become the best. In order to surpass his father who left and said he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t reach the stage because he had a stupid condition. To him, there was no amount of practice that was enough.

And yet, when Ren came, things changed. Practice was still important, yes, but Ren was...even more important. The feelings that came up when he thought about Ren, when he kissed him, when the other gently held his hands and told him that he was genuinely amazing and wanted to chase after him. These feelings...

It wasn't bad, having something that was more important than practice.


End file.
